Penguin Love
by BaTmAnS.sPaWnS.oF.eViL
Summary: Sakura sings a song at the talent show about Sasuke, sequel to "Broken Heart" enjoy! Song: I'd Lie


**Sequel to: Broken Heart,**

**For: **SakuraPetals14

**Cuz she asked for it ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER!: pffft…I don't even own my cereal how would I own any of this?**

**This is what Sakura's wearing: black skinny jeans with red and black plaid skirt over it, black tank top with red writing saying 'PaRaMoRe" with red jacket the reaches right under her chest (do u understand what kind of jacket? Hope so…) tied around her waist, black fingerless gloves, and a red and clack plaid headband (bands swoop from let, to right) red and black converse.**

It's the school talent show, and I'm suppose to sing a song…I'm kind of nervous but only because Sasuke will be there, I mean its just nerve wracking! He and his _ex-girlfriend_ Karin will be there watching me sing…YOU HEARD ME RIGHT! I said EX! They broke up a few days ago because he caught her cheating on him. He was devastated…I really felt bad for him.

I finally wrote the song I was going to sing…but now that I look back over it…is it to obvious? Desperate? I'm not sure but I hope that he won't take it wrong you know?

"_Up next is, Haruno Sakura!"_ damn…I'm up next I better go get on stage…

Well that's just great, Sasuke is in the second row…well here go's nothing…

"_**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes"**_

Oh damn he's looking right at me!

**No shit Sherlock, what else is he going to look at, your kinda the one performing right now…**

Shut up…

"_**He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs"**_

_Flashback_

_Well it was about three a clock in the morning when I got a phone call,_

"_Hello? Who is it? RAWR! Can you TELL time? It's like three twenty! __A.M.__ god who calls at this time!?!?!?" I mean of course I'm grouchy! ITS 3 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!_

"_Hey Sakura? sorry about waking you up, I can call at a different time…"_

_Oops…that's Sasuke ha…OH SNAP I JUST SCREAMED AT HIM!_

"_Sasuke? Sorry! I'm just grouchy is all, whats wrong?"_

"…_nothing it's just I-I found Karin cheating on me…"_**(sorry for the OOCness, and the whole "dude what the fuck? That's not how you respond to a break up!" thing is, I've never broken up with someone! So sorry…)**

"_why would she do that? Are you sure that it was her" Sure I hated Karin, but she made Sasuke happy…_

"_positive…"_

"_how about you go to sleep and in the morning I come over and we get your mind off it? I'd do it tonight but not many things are open at 3am in the morning…"_

"_Ha ok, thanks Sakura"_

"_no problem see you tomorrow g'night"_

"_ok ,see ya too g'night._

_And we did spend all the next day together, it was fun up until he said he'd never fall in love again._

_After that I was crushed._

_End flashback_

"_**And I could tell you  
His favorite color's blue  
He loves to argue,**_

_**Born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I loved him...  
I'd lie"**_

It was true, many people had asked her if she loved him, her closest friends Hinata, Ino, TenTen, and even Temari.

She lied each time.

"_**He looks around the room  
And innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know  
That I've had him memorized for so long**_

He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine"

He never did seem to catch on to the fact that I loved him…

"_**I could tell you  
His favorite color's blue  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I loved him...  
I'd lie"**_

Sakura took a quick look to see what Sasuke's reaction was…but he was gone.

She wanted to stop and run away right then but didn't.

"_**He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you**_

He'd never tell you,  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through  
Everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up,  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's blue  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and he kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I loved him...  
If you asked me if I loved him...  
I'd lie"

I quietly got off the stage without even saying thanks, or bowing after everyone erupted into applause, all I cared about right now was getting home and escaping to Antarctica, they have penguins! And it'll help me get away from this…

Right as I walked out the door I felt lips on my own, I looked up and saw Sasuke with his eyes closed…I just kind of melted into it but he pulled away…damn him!

"w-what was that for?"

"…Sakura how come you never told me?"

"…I was afraid you wouldn't like me back…"

"Well that's to bad, I've loved you for about four years now…"

"NANI?!?!"

"I only went out with Karin because I figured you would never like your friend that way…"

"B-But you said 'you'd never fall in love again?!?"

"Right, I said _again_ you cant fall in love if your already in love."

"…wow I'm stupid…"

"yeah, you kind of are"

"HEY!" yeah I thought it'd be nice to slap his arm playfully…but I figured it'd be fun if I whacked his head…hard…I think I'll chose the later…

"OUCH! Damn it that hurt"

"good!"

"PFFT whatever…"

And I did the first thing that came to mind…I kissed him. And he kissed back.

OH YEAH BITCHS! Inner Sakura was doing the hobo dance, me and Sasuke were now walking to the park, Karin wasn't going to get Sasuke back, and if something happens, I always have the penguins in Antarctica. Everything was how it should be.

_**The End**_

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Yeah we know, CORNY but who the hell cares! It was done in 25 minutes, IT'S A QUICKIE ! so pffft!**

**BYE!**

**R&R if u wanna,**

**Al,**

**Hannah,**

**Mel,**

…**Toby's not included ^.^**


End file.
